endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Ivy
Ivy vs Violet Teenivy.jpg|Ivy Rhodes / Hedera|link=Ivy_Rhodes Violet.jpg|Violet Rhodes / Syphon|link=Violet_Rhodes A cold chill began to run through the woods, Ivy had been separated from all the others and had reverted back to her teen form to conserve energy. Ivy wasn’t spooked by the darkness nor half the things that decided to lurk within, but the few that did worry her were enough to put her on edge. It was then she heard the footsteps comings, but after a quick probe for signs of life that came back negative, Ivy began to worry. The worry having two different roots, the first being that she had definitely heard the crunch of leaves beneath a foot, yet somehow nothing registered and worse yet the fact that nothing apart from the trees and a few insects in the earth registered meant something had scared off everything else. It was then Ivy felt a feeling of immense dread, unnaturally so, and a dark figure descended upon her from the tree above immediately afterwards. Ivy narrowly avoided the strike, that would have cut her across her neck if it had hit its intended target, luckily the feeling Ivy had had prior gave her enough of a reaction time to jump back. As Ivy landed still startled, she looked up at her would be attacker, but what she saw made her start to blink and stutter “Wh...wh…what?” She gasped, still unsure of what she was seeing, her eyes trying to reconcile what she was seeing with her mind, starting at the feet with a fierce intensity she crawled her eyes over the figure that had appeared in front of her; it was a woman, dressed in black and midnight blue, she appeared young yet had an aura of age about her, but it was her face that scared Ivy, it was a face she had only seen in her nightmares, angular with powerful cheekbones, thick full lips, deep blue eyes that were definitely inhuman and the cascades of black hair that was practically indistinguishable from her own in sheen and texture, which was to be expected in a way as Ivy was staring directly at her own mother, Violet Rhodes. “But but, you’re dead.” Ivy said her voice cracking ever so slightly, she sent out a probe, testing the energy of whatever, whoever stood before her hoping it would reveal the illusion or add some sense to the matter, it came back negative, the figure standing before her was indeed dead, not that that added any extra comfort in the current situation. Violet stood before her daughter, the familiar glint of recognition lost in her deep blue eyes. But Violet kept probing, Ivy couldn’t tell if Violet knew who she was, or if she even cared. “Ivy.” Violet said in her deep almost hypnotic drawl, but it had the desired effect, hearing her mother speak her name was enthralling, almost addictive, Ivy caught herself leaning into it, before snapping out of it and jumping back. Ivy drew her wand and pointed it at Violet, who only smiled, a cold dark smile devoid of any happiness, cruel in the way the corners of her mouth turned up as if she was gently lapping up Ivy’s panic and relishing it. “Very good my daughter, I’ve been watching you.” Ivy taken aback by this, but she had no words to retort, all the feelings of pain and loneliness, thinking she killed her own mother shifted into resentment and confusion. Ivy screamed out and the clasp that ever so elegantly held up her hair, began to burn with intense energy, Ivy jumped up balling her hands into fists and dove towards Violet as she flew through the air, the energy of the clasp rolled through her body, aging her up allowing her to actually use the gifts and strengths she had been blessed with to an elevated degree, to an onlooker it would have looked like sisters fighting rather than mother and daughter, Violets death and Ivy’s clasp closing the age gap between the two. Ivy flying through the air still bright with the green energy of Demeter in her fists, her eyes flaming with the purple fire of Dionysus, struck out to Violet, who elegantly weaved out of the way and grabbed Ivy by the wrist. Instantly Ivy felt it, time seemed to slow down, as a draining force was weakening her every moment Violet held on, Violet, like Ivy herself or rather the progenitor of Ivy's own power was a siphoner as well. Ivy herself had never felt so drained; while she was connected to Violet she could feel the emptiness, the hunger inside of her mother which was now mirroring itself within Ivy as she tried to resist her mother’s efforts. "How does it feel, my daughter? This was the pain, the emptiness I felt carrying you into this world, and after you were cut from my core, and death came to me and I thought it would end, but I was wrong!" Ivy could feel the power spike in response Violets intensity, being held in place for no more than a few seconds, though it felt longer, Ivy started to wilt. She could feel Violet taking the power of Demeter from her as her years and and strength started to whittle away and she felt herself shrinking in size and capability. As a last ditch effort Ivy flipped herself upwards landing a kick across Violets face, causing her mother to flinch long enough for Ivy to break free. Ivy fell the ground, and even that minor force she could feel herself bruising. Ivy had used pretty much the last of her strength in the kick that freed her from her mothers grasp, she would need more if she wanted to stand a chance. She thought to herself, the clasp of Demeter allowed her to directly borrow energy from the Goddess herself and as such it was dangerous, Ivy daren't use it too much, the most she would do is age herself up, but she would need another strategy now if she hoped to survive. The fact of the matter was, for each of Ivy's strengths, Violet was expertly matched; She outclassed her daughter when it came to versatility of siphoning, as a Maenad she was extremely resistant to poison, as a siphoner the offensive life energy did naught but empower her, her dead body granting her inhuman strength and durability. Ivy would have to act fast and think outside the box if she wanted a chance of winning. Ivy jumped up and looked herself over, she started to settle herself and look deep within. If she didn't do something drastic now she would die, and if she took too much divine energy into herself she would also pay that mortal price. Ivy looked down at Lifewinder in her hand, it was powerful yes, but not enough to defeat Violet at least not yet, Lifewinder as if reacting to Ivy's thoughts roared with purple fire. The flames of Dionysus that burned hard upon her artefact was a sign her father was watching out for her, this was afterall his fault and even if he could not help his daughter as directly as he would have liked, but he could do something. Ivy felt the call of her father, she could feel it running through her veins, warm and powerful soothing. She stood up new vigour coursing through her body, Violet's eyes quickly narrowed almost into slits, the thing was just as Violet could counter Ivy, the same was almost true, the powers falling upon common ground. The hum and the roar of the energy within her wand was tremendous, no doubt it would burn up anyone else who would dare use it, but Ivy was the poison of Dionysus and she was lethal. The wand was over flowing with power, her body was almost burnt through with the power of Demeter, but her wand was not, born of the flora itself it took the feeling that Ivy has but only touched upon, and drank from the Ivy Clasp, filling itself on the power of Demeter, the wand burst into growth and standing in her hand was a full length thyrsus, the symbol of her father coated in the purple and green fires of the benefacting deities. She was fifteen now, almost a woman grown and Demeters power was needed less for Ivy's own body and could be better used elsewhere.